gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Dialogues in GTA V
This page lists all pedestrian and law enforcement dialogue in Grand Theft Auto V. Merryweather * You are mine! (in combat) * You're going down! (in combat) * Visual contact lost! (in combat) Military * Semper fi, motherfucker! * I'm a fucking Marine! * You dick! * Inbred moron! Paramedics *'City of saints'? More like 'city of death'! (after approaching a dead body) Pedestrians Grand Theft Auto V is the first game that allows the player to greet pedestrians by pressing left on the D-Pad on the Xbox 360/PS3. Trevor cannot greet pedestrians, as by pressing this button near one will cause him to curse/threaten them. Also greeting the same pedestrian three times will also cause other protagonists to curse or threaten them, due to their lack of responses. A pedestrian will either run away, call the police, or pick a fight with the player after being threatened. Threatening a law enforcement officer, will obviously give the player a one star. Some pedestrians will form conversations with the player on rare occasions; if the protagonist replies to this pedestrian he will either respond politely or sarcastically. If the protagonist is driving a supercar or expensive car, pedestrians will comment positively on it and take pictures as well. Strangely, this does not work with the Infernus, Comet, Bullet, Zentorno or Turismo R. It is to note that Pedestrians can occasionally call the police if they witness a crime as well. *Nice ride! *Hi (when greeting some pedestrians) *Really? (after threatening them) *Hey! (when greeting some pedestrians) *Hey sweetie! (when greeting an African American lady on the beach) *I ain't even tripping (when threatening an African American lady on one of the beaches) *''Puta madre''! *Howdy (when greeting some female pedestrians) *Whatever *Shit yo! (after crashing a vehicle into another) *I should move to Vice City! (when running away) *Hey chavala, nice culito! * What's your problem, puto? *Fuck me! (when running away) Police and NOOSE *There he is! *Cover me! * It's over! * No where to go! *I need cover! * You and me! * Diiieee!! * Stop the fucking vehicle! * Give it up! * It is on! * Into position! * You asshole * Stop the car, asshole! * I'm warning you kill the engine! * Stop the god damn car! *Reloading! *Drop your weapon! *You're fucking dead! *I'll kill you! *Son of a bitch! *Come on! * I'm the last person you ever gonna see! * On my mark, go guns blazin' * Driver! Stop the car now! Gangs The Lost MC * You ain't got nowhere to go! * Piece of shit! * You ain't going nowhere! Ballas *You in the wrong hood! *Where you from? * Don't fuck with the Ballas, baby! Vagos * LSV, fucking puto! * Ayuda! Man down, man down! * Puta Madre piece of shit! * That's it! Nowhere to escape now! * Brother's hit!'' Ayudale''! * Ya te cargo la chingada, pendejo! The Families *What's going on Frank! (to Franklin only) Rednecks/O'Neils *Chester is down! *Looks like someone had a little too much incest last night. Category:Dialogues